The Twin Uzumaki
by Saiyura
Summary: Tsume and Chiro Uzumaki have grown up in Konoha, one is treated cruelly, the other is spoiled because she lives with her demon sister. What will happen to them? will they be torn a part or stay together? follows the demon host Tsume not Chiro (on hold)
1. The sealing of the beast

**The sealing of the beast: Updated **

_Nov. 24, 09_**  
**

**Warning:  
**I do not own naruto, I own the twins. and maybe more in future chapters.

* * *

"Yondaime-sama!" The villagers yelled out to the man on top of his summonings toad as the nine tailed beast drew closer to the him, forth hokage of the hidden leaf village. "We have brought you the child." the one holding the squirming baby in his arms said in a soothing calm, though raspy voice as he handed the bundle to the fourth's firm yet shaking hands. The hokage looked at the bundle- an innocent new born, he thought- sorrowfully, he didn't want this to happen, and yet, he was about to do the one thing to ruin the future of a precious girl born on that night with her umbilical cord barely cut not but an hour ago.

"Sadaime-sama, please make the villagers understand that this child has saved the village, let them know that she is a hero not the demon that will soon lay in side her." both hokage's, old and young, stared at each other neither wanting to go down this path. Neither wanting to put a curse on the one to young to know the ill effects it could have on not just her but all those she ever will meet.

"Yes, I promise you that I will." Sadaime turned and left tears falling down his face as he spoke his final good bye to his succesor. "Good-bye."

* * *

The battle had been won as the third hokage walked over to the yondaime and the child in his hands. "Poor child, you will be safe, you have a twin sister who will love you, I promise you she will never hate you." He stood up crying as he walked towards the hospital, to give the child back to her older sister's arms. "Be strong, little one."

Twelve years have passed, the two female twins still together, one hated by the village, the other spoiled by the village for living with her monster twin.

* * *

Ok, tell me what you think of this, **_(R&R)_** Plz


	2. The two siblings

**The two siblings:** Updated on

Nov 24, 09

Hello again. sorry that my chapters are small. I'm not much on the long chap.'s and all.

Disclaimer- i do not own Naruto, the twins, unfortunately, are under my control. Muawhaaha

* * *

"Tsume!" Chiro yelled after her twin, she was happy that her sister had finally passed the genin exam but her behavior at that moment angered the eldest twin. Chiro sighed as her sister slowed her pace; Tsume was always energetic, but never like this.

"Chiro-teme, why do you have to ruin all my fun?" Tsume whined as her sister neared.  
"Simple, your going to get in trouble if you don't calm down." Chiro stated watching the villagers as they walked by.  
"I really don't care!" Chiro turned to face her sister, ever since she could remember, Tsume was shunned by the village and what ever the reason for it she felt it wasn't needed, her sister -though rough and easy to anger on the outside- was kind and loving to everyone, in an odd way she did show it... a very dangerous and odd way.

Tsume's cheek were scared like whiskers, her eye's, which were usually open all the way were closed, Tsume's bright blue eye's made her look close to tears. Her clothes were riffled. A bright, now almost dark, orange shirt hung loosely on her frame, black baggy pants that were tight around the waist made her look fragile, yet it was so lose Chiro wondered how they could even fit her. Tsume's shoes were black and lose, flopping every time she moved. Her blond hair, which was usually short until she lost a bet to Chiro was forced to let it grow out was now to her calf's, slightly curled at the end to add to her beauty. Tsume Uzumaki was, in her sister's mind, a goddess in looks.

Chiro looked down at her clothes. Her hair, the same length and color was never curly. her eyes were smaller then her sister, yet also showed tears that would spill over any moment. her clothes were the opposite of her sister, Dull pink dress with maroon straps and bow only reaching her waist, her pants, light blue reached the middle of her calf. Her shoes, even though she was a shinobi, were pink sandals. Chiro Uzumaki was the opposite of her sister, except in food.

They both loved their ramen.

"Chiro." Tsume's voice became sorrowful. "Why do you look sad"  
Chiro sighed, "It's nothing, I'm just think what group we'll be on"  
Tsume smiled. "Iruka-sensei will put us together"  
"I hope so." Chiro responded.

* * *

The next day Tsume and Chiro entered the classroom, Chiro was laughing as Tsume made another face for no other reason then to make the older twin laugh.

"Tsume!" Chiro said between laughs. "Knock it off!"

"Aw come on sis." Tsume complained smiling at her.

"What are the twin's laughing about now?" Ino said watching a Tsume and Chiro were going to to sit next to Sasuke.

"We were laughing at how much you eat. Your as fat as a whale!" Tsume laughed watching as Ino turned white as a ghost with rage.

"I'm sorry, but Tsume's just joking Ino." Chiro said rushing to her sisters side.

"You two can't sit by Sasuke!" This time Sakura came over to join Ino, slightly pissed also by Tsume's joke.

"OK, i wont sit by him..." Tsume growled as she sat on the other end of Sasuke.

"OK, I'm going to go sit in front, then." Chiro said leaving the three to argue.

"At least your sister knows when to leave well enough alone." Both Ino and Sakura said as they began arguing about who will sit next to Sasuke. Moments later Iruka came into the room, sighing that, once again, Ino and Sakura were arguing.

"Sakura, Ino. Sit down." Sakura took the opportunity to grab the seat next to Sasuke.

"We have assigned your teams." Iruka's voice was calm as he felt the tension in the room increase. 'All the kids are going to be shocked at their teams.' he though, looking at both Tsume and Chiro did he sigh inwardly. 'Tsume is going to be pissed and raise the kyuubi from his cage.' Slowly Iruka told off the teams, hearing grunts and groans, along with many yells of displeasure about their teams, did he come to team seven. "Team Seven will be: Tsume, Sakura, and Sasuke."

"Yes, in your face Ino-pig!" Sakura said glaring at her ex-best friend.

"Why do I have to be put on..." Tsume started only to finish with a glare in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Don't argue." Iruka said, clutching his head in an attempt to get ride of the coming migrane.

He then turned his attention to the only student with out a team. "Chiro, since we don't have enough students to make another team the teachers would like to see you tomorrow." he turned his attention to his class, after giving a sigh of annoyance, did he say "Class Dismissed."

Tsume walked over to Chiro, her face was hidden in shadows. "Your lucky Chiro." Tsume said as both started to leave the classroom only to be stopped by Iruka.

"Good job Tsume, Chiro." he said with a smile, noticing Tsume's Death glare aimed at him. 'I knew she'd feel this way.' Both nodded 'thank you's'... then a pause until Tsume's eyes glared at him... "Um, how about we go to Ichiraku's for some ramen?" he said a little worried. 'Tsume's death glares are almost as deadly as a kunai.' he sighed inwardly, he would be broke by the end of the night... again.

**At Ichiraku's...**

"Sensei," Tsume looked up at her teacher, after finishing her twelfth bowl of ramen "Why weren't sis and I put on the same team?"

Iruka sighed, he knew this question would come. "The board choose."

"Sensei, she doesn't understand that. You should say 'they'." Chiro said with a sigh, Tsume called the villagers 'they' because she didn't care about their names. "But we understand." Tsume also nodded at this.

"I am sorry..." Iruka began, only to be stopped by Tsume.

"Thanks for the food, Sensei." she nodded to Iruka, telling him he could pay.

After that they all got up to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei." Tsume and Chiro said as they slowly walked towards their apartment, both of their face's hidden in shadows, both were silently crying, both knew why 'they' did this. Tears fell down one face, the other was stone.

* * *

Yeah I finished. This was a lot harder to do. I've never done chapters before. hehe. Can you guess who was crying and who had the stone face? R&R. Thank you everyone.

Tsume: Well, that is over. turns on the T.V. to watch Naruto

Chiro: Clean your room at least. sweet drop.

Sairya: hehe. watches Naruto with Tsume* popcorn?

bye-bye -


	3. New Sensei part 1

**New Sensei part 1: **updated on

Nov 24, 09

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters besides Tsume and Chiro.

* * *

The next day Tsume entered the class, her orange shirt and pants weer wrinkled and folding at the bottom while her shoes weren't flopping like they usually did when she moved around.

"Tsume Uzumaki. I thought Chiro would have beaten you." Some kids said, laughing at her for being the idiot of their class.

"At least I don't eat like a pig... Oh, wait I also don't look like an elephant." Tsume laughed, not hearing the door behind her open.

"OK, team 10 this is Asuma." Iruka said as they got up to leave.  
Soon other jounin sensei's came and left with their teams, leaving team 7 alone.

"So, Sasuke, want to go out later tonight?" Sakura asked, a blush creeping onto her face.

"It's been almost three hours!" Tsume whispered looking at the door. "Perfect..." an evil smile spread across her face as she unzipped her back pack. Pulling out a jar of pink dirt, a rope, and a greeting card. Slowly she began writing on the card then setting up the trap. Both her teammates stared at her while she worked at setting up the trap.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke said as he scowled at the jar Tsume had put on top of the door with the rope tied around in.

"Simple a prank." she responded earning two frowns of disprovable from the other two.

A few minute's later the three genin heard footsteps outside the door. Slowly it opened, the rope slightly tugging on the until... quickly the sand fell covering the jounin head to toe dying his clothes pink. He slowly turned to wards the three genin his only eye turned into a "U".

"Dobe." Sasuke said, his face stotic.

"Well, that was interesting." their jounin teacher said shocked and a little bemused continuing walking to wards them. "My first impression would be... I hate you." slowly he looked over his demeanor(OOC: don't know if that is right), his clothes were turned both a lighter and darker pink in areas. "I'm not really impressed, though..."

_'Wow how out spoken!'_ Tsume said inside her mind laughing at how everything was turning out. To everyone else she had and ear splitting smile etched on her face as she stood up looking at her handy work.

* * *

Yeah chap finished... at least half way finished... I know i suck! Please forgive me!bows to those she cannot see, begging for their forgiveness. (R&R) thank you!!!


	4. New Sensei part 2

**New Sensei part 2: **updated on

Nov 24, 09

Well, here is the second part and I promise you i will try and improve on everything that i can. I know the last chapter i had was real horrible, yet i promise to make it up with this one! I will make it around 1 thousand words, if not i will do a Gai pose. ( shivers at the thought)

Exclaiming to you: I do not own naruto, but i can torture Tsume and Chiro all i want. hehe.

_Tsume thought_

**_Kakashi thought_**

(ooc if i made a mistake in the text on thoughts i am sorry about that.)

* * *

"'ll meet you three up on the roof then ." their teacher said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. All three genin looked at each other and shrugged as they walked up towards the roof of the academe. All three were silent, if you don't mind a Uchiha fan girl drooling on her victim, as they slowly made their way up.

* * *

As Sasuke opened the door the two behind him heard him say his trade mark word "hn".

"Eh Sasu-san whats the matter?" Tsume said in a playful voice while she looked over the boys shoulder only to see their teacher reading a book. "Teme, hurry up." She said pushing her team mate forward.

As they came closer did the jounin say anything. "OK, now." He said as team seven sat down, glaring at the pink jounin. Although one was making a new plan on how to further the bashing on him (ooc. Guess who). "Now how about you tell me about yourself. Likes, dreams, dislikes... Oh, and your names."

Tsume coughed as he finished, _he doesn't seem interested to know anything. Cool, that is a brownie point in my book. _

"Sensei, why don't you start first." Sakura said, four eyes glared at him, still.

"OK. I am Hatake Kakashi. My likes are small... My dislikes..." he paused to wipe some sand off of his shoulder with a quick glare in Tsume's direction. "My hopes and dreams are pretty much a mystery to me."

Sakura sweat dropped while Tsume and Sasuke 'hn'ed in mild interest.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes, dreams are...blush My dislikes are..." glares at Tsume in disgust, only to receive a sweet innocent smile from the prankster.

**_T__his might be interesting._** Kakashi thought at he turned to Tsume who's smile quickly turned into a scowl.

"Uzumaki Tsume." a quick smile ran across her face. "My likes are ramen... I Dream to become a Hokage...I dislike 'Them'... That is all Kaka-sensei." _Well, I guess were even._

"Your turn." Kakashi said turning his head to Sasuke with a slight sigh.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes or dislikes. My dream is to kill... a certain person... and to restore my clan." shadows slowly covered his face as he spoke and finished.

_**This is going to being interesting tomorrow.**_ Kakashi said as he waved good bye to the three genin, only leaving a note for instructions for the next day.

* * *

_Team seven you are to report to the training ground seven tomorrow at 6:30 am. Do not eat if you don't want to ruin your clothes or become sick. PS. Do Not Be Late.__

* * *

_

Team seven stared at the note that lay in Tsume's hand.

"So what do you think Sasuke?" Sakura said with dull shock form reading the note.

"Hn." Sasuke said before leaving his tow kunoichi teammates behind.

"This is so boring." Tsume said as a slight smile crossed her face as she dropped the note in to the trash box before heading home.

"I wonder..." Tsume stopped as she thought of some way to embarrass her jounin instructor.

* * *

Tsume walked close to the ramen shop when her stomach began to growl. She disliked the fact that today wasn't that much fun. She then noticed her older sister eating a bowl of ramen. "Chiro-teme!"

Chiro turned quickly to her name being called. She noticed her younger sister a smile crossing her sad features. "Ah, Tsume. Good timing." She got up and payed for her ramen. "They told me to pack up and move out. They don't want us to... see each other."

Chiro waited for her sister to yell.

"So that's why they singled you out." Tsume's face looked sorrowful. "What will you do?"

"I would like to take this offer." Chiro's voice was a silent monotone.

"Then you should, I'll be fine." Tsume said, she was Close to tears.'They' knew her sister wanted to be a medic nin, so they were playing on her dreams.

"Tsume. I'll have to move closer to the academy." Chiro barely whispered, her voice was close to breaking apart.

"I told you before, if you get the chance to become a medic nin take it!" Tsume said jumping to her feet and staring at her sister. "You deserve it." Her voice became soft as tears slowly fell across her checks, making them shine in the dimming light.

Chiro gasped, in twelve years she hadn't seen her sister cry.

"If that is what you want, I'll concave." she smiled as Tsume's face screwed up in disgust. She disliked people who gave into pressure.

"Chiro-teme." Tsume laughed as she sat back down, finishing her food. (OOc. When did she order?)

"Also, I have to get up early tomorrow. Are new sensei is a person by the name of Hatake Kakashi."

Chiro's eyes lit up at the mention of that name she had read about him and heard other ninja, the ninja who hated her sister and gave her a lot of information just because they pitied her. She was shocked as she slowly stared at her sister. "So, they put the copy nin as your instructor."

Tsume looked at her sister from over the bowl, downing the remains of the liquid. As she sat the bowl down did she say, "So that's why I hate him." She laughed slightly.

As both Chiro and Tsume walked home did the silence become known, they both knew that the path each had choose was going to be hard and sorrowful, yet each had a reason.

* * *

At home they both prepared for bed.

"Goodnight Kitsune." Chiro said in a childish voice, a grin plastered on her face.

"Night teme, don't stay up to long." Tsume said holding in her laughter at their nicknames since they were kids. (OOc. If you can't figure out why Chiro calls Tsume 'Kitsune'(fox) then i fill sad for you. Chiro's is for always being a brat to her younger sis and for being a know it all. lol.)


	5. The bell goes two ways

**The bell goes two ways: **updated on

Nov 24, 09

Hey all I'm back with another boring chapter. To tell you the truth i am having my doubts about this story. Its way longer then any i have ever written, and i don't like typing period. Well, i am going to ask you two question at the end of this story, please be prepared but i am scared at what you might say 'bout them.

**Thoughts:**

_Kakashi_

_"Sakura" _

* * *

**Later that next morning...**

Chiro had started packing her stuff, she had also let Tsume sleep. They both were happy that, the other was accomplishing their dream.

"Tsume!" Chiro yelled as she finished packing her clothes. "It's time you left."

"Sure, but i hate school." Tsume eyed the packs. "Your already that far?"

"Unlike you I'm not a couch potato and i do do things before it's to late." Chiro smirked, Tusme needed her. They both knew it.

"Yeah yeah." Tsume said rolling her eye's and eating a piece of toast. "Later sis." Tsume yawned out as she disappeared.

"Bye Kitsune." Chiro said, tears falling down her face.

**At training ground seven...**

"Your late Tsume!" Sakura said as she glared at the blond haired kunoichi.

"Yet, i am not." Tsume said laughing as if she played a prank on the Hokage.

"What do you mean by 'I am not'?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"He isn't here, so i am not late." Tsume said laughing as realization hit Sakura.

"Yo." all three looked up, their teacher had arrived.

"Your late, Kakashi sensei." Sakura and Tsume said, one was scowling while the other laughed.

"Sorry. I had to help an old woman across the street." came the silver haired jounin.

"Ok, that works for me." Tsume said, grabbing the last piece of toast and throwing it in her mouth. Tsume smiled as her teacher began to explain what was going to happen.

"Survival!" Sakura yelled after hearing what the teacher said.

"Cool sensei." Tsume said, laughing as she looked at Sakura's face. "I know, how about _Sasuke-kun_," Tsume's voice was mocking as she said his name "just sits this out?" Sasuke glared at her while Sakura grabbed a kunai to attack her comrade.

"No one will be sitting out Tsume." Kakashi said _Is she trying to pick a fight? _were his thoughts, he was curious as to why.

"Sensei." Tsume said, a fox like smirk planted on her face, her eyes glinted red, or was it the sun's glare? "How about we start." Kakashi smiled, although you couldn't tell, at Tsume. "Ok. Hajime."

Everyone disappeared, except for the hyperactive, knucklehead kunoichi in one of her dramatic attacks or defense stances...

"Now," Kakashi turned to see Tsume. "Dramatic Attack!" Kakashi smirked as Tsume ran into his trap. 'One down two to go.' he thought seeing her foot rise above her head, she was left hanging upside down.

"Oh, rope!" Tsume's eyes grew big with delight as the rope trapped her ankle. "Cool!" (OOc. Wow, she's happy about being caught... what's in the world is great about that?)

_"That idiot, getting caught in a ridiculous trap like that!"_ Sakura thought watching Tsume's attack end in failure.

"Oi, Saku chan!" a high pitched voice said behind her, making Sakura jump a foot in the air.

"What in the..." turning around did she gasp. "Tsume!"

Tsume smiled at her female teammate. "I have three clones, one in the trap, one with Sasu kun, and me with you." Tsume said smiling.

"Sasuke's mine!" Sakura growled (\OOc. or snapped is a better word, she's very scary when it comes to the Uchiha. 0.0)

"Like I would care for that scum." Tsume snorted, showing her hatred for the fan boy.

"Good."

* * *

Else where...

"Oi, teme."

"Dead last." (OOc. well, they don't like each other, it really shows lol)

Silence followed.

"What happened?" Sasuke said, not looking away from Kakashi.

"Clone." Tsume replied. "We should find Sakura and make a plan." her voice was calm even as she finished. Sasuke nodded and followed Tsume, looking at his surroundings to make sure they were not found by Kakashi.

* * *

Little while later...

_She's been smiling non -stop since she was caught. _Kakashi thought turning his head did he noticed four people grouped together, _Ah, I see. Kage bunshin. _he smiled as he destroyed the clone. _Lets see how this will end._

_

* * *

_

While with the four...

"He knows it was a clone." Tsume said looking at Kakashi.

"Of course he would." retorted Sakura.

"Yeah, whatever." Tsume scowled as she returned to the task at hand.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke asked, looking at Tsume.

"I just want to prank him." Tsume said to the pink haired banshee and blue haired avenger.

"Where do we come in?" Sakura asked, not liking the glint her Tsume's eyes.

* * *

Ok, here are the dreaded questions.

1. Who should Tsume have a crush on.

Itachi

Kakashi

Sasuke

or any one else. Thanks

2. Should i put up my other story about Tsume? Yes or no. and if i do i should worn you it is different then this story. different plot...

PS. R&R Please gets on knees and begs


	6. battle of the bells

**Battle of the bells: **updated on

Nov 24, 09

Hello all how are you doing! I know, i bet your surprised by how fast i put this up huh, so am i! hehe.

Disclaimers: I own Tsume and Chiro, All other characters are the authors! cry's

Many oocness in a lot of characters. Pairing in the future. Maybe upgrade the... level of maturity?

**Thoughts:**

_Kakashi_

_"Sakura" or "Sasuke"_

_Tsume_

* * *

A few minutes later and much discussion...

"Fine, I'll go with it." Sasuke said with a low 'hn' afterward. _"It's a good plan, it should work."_

"Where did the clone's go?" Sakura said looking around.

"To attack the jounin." Tsume said coldly with enough venom in those words to kill a certain snake man.

Sakura twitched at he venom seeping from Tsume's mouth.

"No more questions?" the two nodded. "Then lets begin." All three left in a different directions.

_What are they up to now? K_akashi said to himself turning another page in 'Icha Icha'.

"Kaka sensei." Tsume spoke as she walked over to him. "I demand a bell right now!" she held her hand showing him he had no other choice in the matter.

"Sorry, I no can do." Movement behind him caused him to look.

"Sensei, why aren't you listening?" "Kaka sensei. We want a bell."

_Ah a genjutsu. _Kakashi thought as he formed the seal for release "Release." Nothing happened, the Tsume clone's kept coming "heh" turning did Kakashi see Sasuke and Sakura watching him and the clones. _Ah kage bunshin again. _he sighed, she didn't know how to plan, she was just attacking with out a plan.

"Kaka sensei..." Kakashi turned to face one of the many Tsume's, this ones voice was ice cold it had... anger mixed in it. "Why?" puzzled he looked down to see Sasuke on the ground dead._ A genjutsu? _jumping away did Kakashi see the bells laying in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura charged Kakashi, a kunai in hand.

The first hit came to fast to see with out the sharingan, Sakura slowly fell towards the ground.

"You killed them!" Tsume yelled at Kakashi, tears falling down her face. (OOc. you can tell somethings wrong, Tsume never cry's lol)

"Release!" Kakashi said again, more frantic this time.(OOc. poor kaka sensei)

* * *

Else where...

"Interesting." Sasuke said, he stood watching the battle. "To play between genjutsu and ninjutsu." he would store this for future interest.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The hit came fast as Tsume charged throwing a kunai at her sensei. _One chance. _was the only thing running threw her mind. Kakahsi dodge the kunai, as he turned swiftly did he attack landing a harsh punch to Tsume's ribs, throwing her back a few feet and making her lose balance.

A smirk crossed Tsume's face as Kakashi turned to see all the clones attacking along with the Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hurry! We can't hold him for long." Sakura shouted, as a kunai flew towards her.

"I will not lose here!" Tsume said as she kept running, the kunai slicing threw her left shoulder. Sher screamed as she lunged forward, missing the bells by a few inches.

"Tsume!" Sakura ran towards her. Tsume had slide a few feet away, leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Don't worry, its only a flesh wound." Tsume said while grinding her teeth. Sakura nodded and turned her head towards Sasuke battling Kakashi, her eyes also followed the battle. With a silent curse at how Sasuke was tiring fast did she turn to Sakura and tell her of another plan she had concocted.

Tsume looked up then to see how the battle was faring, only to jump up with Sakura to catch Sasuke who was thrown at them. "Couldn't ... hold... him..." Sauske said between breaths.

"Let's take ten." Tsume said as she and Sakura worked on their friends wounds.

* * *

I can't keep writing! Stupid English! But i have good news. I have finished writing this story out. ?Yahoo?

(R&R) Thank you for your time!


	7. The broken twins

**The broken twins: **updated on

Nov 24, 09

Hello all how are you doing! Disclaimers: I own Tsume and Chiro, All other characters are the authors! crys

Many oocness in a lot of characters. Pairing in the future. Maybe upgrade the... level of maturity?

**Thoughts:**

_Kakashi_

_"Sakura" or "Sasuke"_

_Tsume, _**Kyuubi**

* * *

_Tsume is the ring leader, Sakura is the brain, Sasuke is the muscle. _Kakashi nodded, he had figured out his team's position.

"Sakura," the said girl turned to Tsume with a curious look. "Take care of Sasuke." Tsume had gotten up and walked a few steps.

_What is she thinking now_ Kakashi thought, reading some more of his icha icha book.

"Calm down, idiot!" Sasuke said slowly getting into a sitting position.

Tsume grumbled but did as she was told.

_Why did she listen to..._

"Kaka-sensei." He quickly turned around. It was then that he noticed three unharmed genin holding kunais to important vital parts on his body. He turned then to see the other three vanish in a poof of smoke. "I told you two it would work."

* * *

Kakashi sat down, eating his food along with his students. His curiosity at their way of attack got his attention. He turned his body to face them, his book in his pocket.

"Could you tell me why you fought together?" His voice held his bored tone, yet he earned a smirk from the three genin.

"It seemed interesting..." Sasuke said, taking another bite.

"I got to work with Sasuke." Sakura blushed as she also began eating again.

Kakashi turned to Tsume, he could tell she was suppressing laughter.

"Sensei, your face was classic." a sweat dropped was seen on his face, he then understood why she did it, just to make fun of him.

* * *

Tsume slowly walked home, her shoulder was hurting her, she could barely stay awake. Her body was tired from the training. As she neared Ichiraku's, her stomach growled loudly. _Ramen _her thoughts drowned out her aching body.

As she entered into the stand she saw a bright blond hair. A smile spread on her face as she neared her sister, Chiro.

"Chiro!" Her sister jumped into the air, a kunai in her hand, as she saw her sister her expression became dark.

"Tsume, what happened to you?" she quickly put away her kunai and sat down, motioning her sister to do the same.

"Hehe, we fought Kakashi Hatake. It was fun, I got to pull some pranks on him." Tsume smiled as she looked into her sister eyes, it was then that she saw the faint sorrow and hatred. "Something happened while I was away?" Tsume's voice quivered a little.

"Yes, I finished packing while you were gone. All of my things are in my new apartment." Tsume's heart lurched forward at this new information.

"Well, then, why are you here then?" Tsume asked, trying to keep her voice even, hiding her anger and fear of being alone from her sister.

"Thanks for understanding Kistune." Chiro paid the old ramen maker and left, her head down low. She could feel her sisters sorrow, she had to get away. Yet, she didn't want to tell Tsume of the deal that she had made when they graduated. The deal of her becoming a medic nin.

* * *

Tsume's feet was dragging her to another place other then her apartment. Her eyes held anger towards the teachers she new and hated. She disliked the fact that she was alone, or the fact that something was bothering Chiro. When she looked up again she was standing in the training ground. The one that she her team had used to become genin. As she thought about her new teacher, her anger doubled.

"Stupid!" her hands quickly grabbed the kunai at her side, holding it up in an attack position did she run towards a tall maple tree. Her eyes filled with tears that slide down her face. The connection between the metal in her hands and the bark made her feel lost and scared. She hated those feelings, of never feeling safe, knowing that someone was going to kill you at any moment. She stepped back, her kunai had lodged itself deep into the bark of the tree. Some of the chips had grazed her face and arms. She grabbed another kuani and attacked the tree.

Tsume's heart lurched as she fell to the ground. Several of her kunai planted deep into the innocent maple tree. She stood, slowly because her body felt weak and as if she would loose consciousness at any moment. A noise to her side made her jump, slamming her left shoulder into her double sided kunai. It pierced her skin, having blood drip down her arm.

"What do you want!" she spat venomously to the shadowy figure.

"Hm, nothing much," She recognized the voice, Kakashi sensei.

"Then why are you here?" she tried to reclaim her emotions, yet the tears still fell down her blood stained face. Her bottom lip was cut open and their were tiny scratches here and there also dripping with blood. Her arms did not have any mercy either. Her clothes more ripped more then before, and yet it didn't seem to satisfy her anger. She was near exhaustion, and her mind was closing down from lack of adrenaline. She was going down, and yet she didn't have the strength to defend herself is he attacked. She cursed her self inwardly at her useless self.

"I thought I would drop by and see what all the commotion was." Kakashi's eye crinkled into a smile, Tsume's stomach did a 180 degree turn making her close to vomiting. She didn't feel well, and she knew that he could see that. _This is seriously troublesome!_ her mind screamed as her mind lost the fight to stay awake. She began falling, only to be caught by strong arms wrapped around her.

Tears streamed down her face, falling onto the soft fabric of Kakashi's shirt. He sighed as he noticed her how many wounds she had received from her little training. He carefully picked her up and swiftly left.

* * *

As he came into view of Tsume's apartment, he frowned, the door was left open. As he entered he quickly checked the shadows to make sure that no one was there to harm her. As he deemed it clear he set her down on the bed, he had noticed that the apartment was empty.

"It seems she's gone." _No wonder she's like this. _As he pulled the blanket over her did he leave. He had a lot to talk about to the sandaime.


	8. The trap part 1

**The trap part 1: **updated on

Dec 14, 09

Disclaimers: I own Tsume and Chiro, All other characters are the authors!

Many oocness in a lot of characters. Pairing will be Gaara and Tsume in the up coming chapters.

**Thoughts:**

_Kakashi_

_"Sakura" or "Sasuke"_

_Tsume, _**Kyuubi**

* * *

Tsume frowned as she locked her door. She was pissed off at the fact that she passed out in front of her teacher and the fact that he brought her home. What disappointed her the most was the fact that he saw her messy apartment.

"He's going to pester me about it." A thought passed her mind as she thought of how to '_thank_' him. A smirk crossed her face as she began to jump over the roff tops. A few minutes into the trip to her training ground did she fell someone, one pink haired Sasuke banshee, behind her.

"Tsume! Wait!" Sakura cried as she was only a few feet behind her.

Tsume sighed as she slowed to a stop, letting her pink haired teammate catch up. As Sakura came closer did Tsume notice she was out of breath.

"Sakura, do you have any stamina or what?" Sakura frowned, she knew Tsume was right, but she didn't want to admit she was weak.

"Hehe, I cause I don't when your running that fast." Tsume nodded, she was running fast, the speed she used to get away from the village shinobi who hate her.

"What is it you want Sakura san?" Sakura blushed as she prepared what to say.

"Could I join you?" Tsume looked confused as she tried to understand what she asked. It clicked in her head.

"Sure, I guess..." Tsume thought of what she could do to help her other female team mate. "Lets get Shikamaru and Kiba, I believe Neji would like to test to see who is better." a smirk crossed her face as Tsume looked at Sakura. "Lets get Sasuke to join our little trio."

* * *

Sasuke woke with a grunt as he heard banging on his door.

"Wake up Teme!" he cursed his luck. Tsume had came and brought chaos to his little peace.

He slowly walked over towards the door and opened it a crack.

"Tsume, its our day off..." Sasuke then noticed four others with her, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, and a Hyuuga.

"Teme, get your butt up, were rolling out even if your still in your underwear." Tsume said with a slow growl in her words.

All the boys blushed at the fact that she was willing to do that just to train, also to embarrass her teammate. Sakura blushed because she wished Tsume would do it.

"Chi. Give me a moment." Tsume nodded as Sasuke closed the door and returned a moment later clad in his usual outfit.

"You took to long." All the genin looked at her, only to fall with embarrassment. In front of them stood Tsume, or an older version of her self. Her hair was white and she looked like she was in her seventies. All of them fell to the floor, a sweet drop on their heads.

"What the heck is with that justu?!?" Sakura yelled as she punched Tsume in the face, sending her flying a few feet. The jutsu fell and revealed a white blond Tsume.

"WHAT DID I DO SAKURA!" Tsume grumbled as she spit out blood from her mouth. A frown marred her face.

"Lets just get going." Shikamaru said, he whispered the last part so only Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke could hear "woman are so troublesome." Kiba nodded. Both the Uchiha and Hyuuga held no emotion on their face, although they did pale slightly.

* * *

Tsume frowned as formed twenty kage bunshin. Each one had set off in a different direction. Each genin were confused as they saw the comical smirk of the originals face.

"Sorry, I'm expecting company during our training." Neji, who had meet Tsume a year before, frowned.

"May I ask who?" His voice was calm, yet the Uchiha heard slight worry creep into his stoic voice.

"Oh, just a simple minded, one eyed, barbarian who can't see the difference between a clone and a genjutsu." Team seven, Sakura and Sasuke, paled at that.

"Ok, here are the rules" Tsume walked over to her fellow shinobi, checking on their binds. "I have laid several traps in these wires you are wearing," Tsume paused and looked at Kiba and Akamaru. "You are to find the one clone who has your keys. They will release your bindings and" she pause again, making another Kage bunshin who pick up Akamaru with much protests from Kiba "after that you will attack each other." they nodded, slightly wondering were the challenge was. "Oh, by the way, you cannot use chakra." at these words all of them fell to their knees, their chakra being drained by the wire. "and I would hurry, if you come close to losing all of your chakra before our guest arrives," Tsume's voice took on a murderous tone, leaving all of them shaking slightly. As she took a breath to finish, they could soon feel the blood lust, the wish for their blood to cover the forest, the wish to have her hands saturated in their blood, pulling it apart and watching them die. As she spoke, their faces paled, "then I hope you have a painless death."

* * *

The game had started with ease, slightly, as the many different Tsume's ran ahead of the chakra-denied genin. All of them taunting them, and even throwing random weapons at them, hoping to hit a vital spot.

All the while Tsume sat in the tree, expanding her chakra senses to their max.

**I want their blood, kit.**

Tsume frowned. _Kyuu, don't worry, you'll get blood. Maybe not much, but you will get some._

Tsume laughed slightly as she heard his blood lust envelope her, his laugh echoed threw her mind.

It was then that she felt one of her clones caught and destroyed. _One down, nineteen to go._

She waited a few more moments until she could feel more being destroyed. She felt Kiba's chakra being released, with a laugh she turned to Akamaru who barked gleefully.

"Fine, go ahead." she waved her hand lazily at him, a slight smile graced her face. Akamaru jumped threw the trees heading off to meet his master. "This sucks, Sakura and Sasuke are not doing well." She had only noticed Shikamaru's chakra being released. Neji, who had more chakra then her, was doing better, for only sitting around ignoring her clones, and waiting for Kakashi to appear. "Hyuuga Neji is way to patience." she grumbled to Kyuubi.

**Then make him go after you. You remember what he is, right?**

Tsume smiled maliciously. "Yes, I do."

* * *

An hour had passed, Sasuke had gotten his restrains removed along with Neji, who had become super irritated because she had used a henji to look like Hiashi, while Sakura was still dragging behind. Not only that but a clone had reported that she was near exhaustion.

**Let her die kit, she'll only hold you back.**

_I can't do that Kyuu, I'll be blamed for her death. Her mother is on the council._

**Then, make it look like an accident.**

_Kakashi would see threw it. He is a jounin Kyuu._

**Then... Fine, never mind.**

_Thank you. _

* * *

Kakashi frowned as he reread the note. Tsume had left it for him at his apartment, how she found it was a mystery to him, and told him to meet her at training ground twenty. He had a very bad feeling about this...

* * *

Tsume smiled, Sakura had found the right clone. A few minutes Tsume would allow her to rest. It was at this time that she felt Kakashi's chakra not to far a way. _It's time, let us get ready for our honorable guest._ the demon laugh was the only thing she felt as his chakra left her.

"Hurry Kakashi, they might not last much longer." her laugh was quiet as she stood up and turned. Her mental message had reached the five clones that were left. They would tell them the battle was off and the trap has been sprung.

* * *

Yatta! I finished! Well, Here is your christmas present from me, not its time for the cookies!

**R&R Please!**


	9. The trap part 2

**The trap part 2: **updated on

Dec 14, 09

Disclaimers: I own Tsume and Chiro, All other characters are the authors!

Hey everyone! Its been so long! I hope you like this. The trap has been sprung and Kakashi, Shika, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba are in for a little surprise. That goes for you two! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Many oocness in a lot of characters. Pairing will be Gaara and Tsume in the up coming chapters.

**Thoughts:**

_Kakashi_

_"Sakura" or "Sasuke"_

_Tsume, _**Kyuubi

* * *

**Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba, each receiving a message from a clone to follow them.

"What do you think she wants?" Kiba growled as he fell in step with Sakura and Sasuke.

"To tell us we suck." Sakura said, her breathing labored from the training game.

Sasuke stayed quiet, he had a dreaded feeling creeping into his stomach.

* * *

As Neji and Shikamaru fell in step with Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke did the Hyuuga use his byakugan to search the area for their blond haired friend.

"She is twenty meters in front of us." everyone nodded, yet each took out a kunai just in case.

Tsume looked over at the trap ever few seconds to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything._ Come on, sensei._

* * *

Kakashi had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he saw Tsume, along with several others coming up behind her, did he worry for his safety. He quickly did a recap of the surrounding area, not finding anything did he continue carefully. He knew of Tsume's prankster side, and how good she was at it.

He stopped, his senses were on fire, shouting at him to move and run in the opposite direction quickly.

"Tsume, what..." before he could finish Tsume broke out in a smile, one that sent shivers down Kakashi's spine.

"Bye bye, Sensei." her eyes were in slits (think of Ichimaru Gin from Bleach when in the soul society arc) as her smile increased.

Kakashi had no time to react when the trap was set off. A blood curdling scream soon followed making his ears hurt and his head explode in pain. He felt the weapons slice threw his clothes, barely missing him. His only visible eye widened at the trap, all around him was kunai, shiriken, and other ninja items.

* * *

"Tsume!" Sakura yelled as she witnessed the trap being sprung "How could you!?" Everyone turned to look at her face, what they saw shocked them.

"His blood hasn't been spilled, just a little more, be patient, you'll get what you want..." her eyes held the lust to see fresh blood spilled, her smile was twisted with insanity. "So close, so close."

Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba looked at her in horror as she talked to herself.

"Snap out of this and stop that trap!" Sasuke snapped, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them hard. "Your going to kill him!"

"I'm only saying _thank you._" her voice was cold as she spoke those words.

"This isn't..." a hand was placed on his shoulder stopping him.

"How do we stop it?" Tsume looked at who spoke.

"You can't, he wants fresh blood." Shikamaru's eyes held slight fear as he looked in her eyes.

"Then you stop him!" although they didn't know who 'he' was, each of the genin were scared.

"Why? There is no reason? If he can't survive this weak trap, then he is useless." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What do you mean!" Tsume shot Sasuke a venomous glare.

"_They_ are the reason of scorn that no one can live with. Scorn that attacks and kills all emotion of love, kindness, and of all others: **Trust.**" her words made all of them step back a few steps.

"You have to stop this! Please Tsume!" everyone turned to look at a crying pink haired girl. "You can't kill our teacher!"

"Why should I listen? You hate me because you fear I'll take dear Sasuke from you." Sakura's tears stopped and horror filled her face, she knew that what she said was true. "I'm only doing this because he helped me, I am doing what everyone else says I should do when they do that." confusion was evident on their faces. "All the teachers said _thanking _someone was killing them. So I am thanking them the way I was taught to."

* * *

**Kit! Enough, I can get blood later. Don't say anything else.**

_Yes kyuu._

**Good. Besides, I'm tired, he's taking way to long to kill.**

_That's because he's a jounin kyuu._

* * *

Everyone watched as Tsume's eyes became clouded and then unclouded. "I'll let him go." this made everyone sigh with relief.

"Kai." as she spoke as the same curdling scream came, only this time it was softer. Everyone watched as the last weapon fell to the ground.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouted as she landed next to him. His clothes were cut in several places, yet not enough to draw quantities of blood.

"I'm fine Sakura. Just tired."

"Your lucky sensei. You have supporters for your life." Kakashi looked up at everyone's faces, each one glancing at Tsume with scared and sorrowful looks.

"We should treat those cuts." Sakura said after a few minutes of silence.

"No, you all must rest. That trap steals chakra and you all are tired from the game." Tsume said looking at them all.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the ground, leaning against a tree for support. He felt tired, as if he had used the sharingan for a day. He could tell that the genin were as tired as he was. Yet from what he was told from the training that Tsume had put together, one she was insane two she didn't want anyone to interrupt his death and three, she had lost her mind from all the attacks from the villagers.

"Kakashi sensei," he looked up to see Sakura staring at him. "what do you think is wrong with Tsume. I've never seen her act like that."

"Simple, it is the affect of living with out a family and losing someone who you hold dear." Sakura nodded. "I think I understand a little."

"Why did she try to kill you?" Sasuke said gaining the attention of the others.

"Because she was thanking me." confusion was evident on all of their faces. "Its her own way of saying thanks, she trys to kill you or bring you to near death." this made several faces pale. "Don't worry, her sister was usually the one who kept her from doing it." this made them pale even worst. Team seven knew that Chiro, Tsume's older twin, hadn't been around for weeks. What shocked them the most was the fact that she was this insane and she had the brains to kill every ninja in the village, but what scared them the most was the fact that she was on their team.

"Your wrong, I never could make her stop. She didn't do it the same as she did to you." Kakashi turned to face the new comer.

"Ah, Chiro..." he was silence by the fact that she looked ill and dead looking.

"Tsume hated this village with a passion, she only stayed to show them up and feed her thirst for blood." Sakura shivered. "Like Sasuke, she is an avenger, but unlike him, she wants to destroy all that made her suffer." her eyes held no sadness, but pure rage. Her skin looked green and her hair to her shoulders. "She hates..." she stopped, looking at them all. "Never mind." she sat down and pulled out a patch, given them all chakra pills. "You all looked like you've seen kitsune in a bad mood." she laughed as she saw Kakashi's look. "There. All patched up!" with that she got up and turned to leave. "Oh, to satisfy your curiosity, I heard it scream." with that she disappeared in the direction of Konoha.

* * *

I finished this Chappy! enjoy! R&R.


	10. C rank mission: team 7 back in action

**C rank mission: team 7 back in action: **updated on

Dec 14, 09

Here is the chapter I know some of you have been waiting for. Sorry for the long delay.

There is some problems with my bold and italics and all that so I will put thoughts like this:

Sasuke:

Kakashi:

ETC.:

* * *

A couple of days had passed after the Training incident. While Sasuke and Sakura tried to stay away from Tsume as much has they could, they couldn't help but notice how she had become thinner thean usual. Her skin had become paler then her usual sun kissed tan. They had also noticed that she had been training more often alone, although no one would come to train with her if she asked. Kakashi on the other hand had become mad with his genin team for treating their teammate this way.

"When will they learn!" Kakashi nearly shouted as he talked with Iruka. "They don't even try to find out what is the matter with her."

"Their scared. Wouldn't you be if you were in their shoes?" this made Kakashi sigh, he knew that Iruka was right, but he still felt hurt over the fact that it felt just like his old team.

"Maybe you should explain to them..." Iruka stopped as Kakashi got up to leave.

"We both know that wont work."

* * *

It had been two more days since the talk with Iruka, yet team sevens team work had dropped nearly to the moment they had finished another mission that morning, one with a run away cat.

"Old man, we've done enough of these lame D rank's, when do we get to do the fun stuff?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at Sarutobi then to Tsume.

"Tsume! Your still genin, it hasn't been that long since you..." Iruka began, only to be cut off by the Hokage's sigh.

"Alright, I will give you an escort mission." Sarutobi nodded as the door behind team seven opened to reveal an old man drinking sake."His name is Tasuna, he's a bridge builder."

"These are them? They still look like they use dippers." Tsume stood up slowly. A small smile played across her lips.

Her voice took on a soft, kind tone as she spoke. "Most shinobi would call that an insult and would have you gutted alive for that saying." her smile faded away quickly, her voice turning rancid with blood lust as she took one look at him. "Your lucky were in Konoha."

Tasuna took a step back, hitting the wall, as Tsume left. "I'll meet you at the gate later."

Team seven took a deep sigh of relief as she left. "Sensei, I don't think she likes him."

"Yeah, she'd probably kill him once we leave Konoha." Sasuke added, but was soon given a dirty look from both Iruka and Kakashi.

"I'll see you at the gate in two hours." team seven and Tasuna nodded.

* * *

Kakashi's mind was reeling on the fact that he felt anxious over this mission. He was worried that Tsume would snap. He knew of that fact that she hated drunken people, due to the fact that they were the one's who targeted her on her birthday. As he came close to the gate did he notice that Tsume wasn't there.

"Yo, where's Tsume?" Sakura and Sasuke pointed behind him.

"Behind you." They both said at the same time.

"Sensei, if your going to come earlier then tell us." Kakashi sighed as he turned around to face Tsume.

As he came face to face with her did he notice that she had changed her clothes. She wore a black shirt with a white saying "Most don't get a second chance, be lucky you got one" and dark blue shinobi pants that tucked into her blue shinobi shoes. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail and her head band on her left side of her face, covering her ear.

Tsume walked up to Tasuna, keeping an eye on her team, and bowed slightly. "I am sorry for the way I acted early. Please forgive my rudeness." Both Tasuna and team seven looked stunned at what she was doing because she had never apologized to anyone else before.

"Um, since that is over, we probably should get going now." everyone nodded as they left the gate, some curious as to why the blond shinobi would do something that was so opposite of her.

* * *

It had been at least a day into the walk, both team seven and Tasuna had notice that Tsume was fighting. Each time she would look over her shoulder at her team or towards the woods.

"Sakura, Sasuke, go in the front. Tsume, you'll be in the back with me." Everyone nodded as they assumed their position.

* * *

With Tsume and Kakashi...

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi said while reading his icha icha.

"No, nothing is." Tsume said while adverting her eyes. Her face a slight pink as she watched the tree line.

"Well, if there is nothing wrong..." he watched her flinch slightly as he turned to read his book.

"I'm fine Kaka sensei."

* * *

With Sakura and Sasuke...

"What do you think they are talking about?" Sakura said as she turned back to face the road.

"Why she's so jumpy." Sasuke said glancing over his shoulder at the two. "That or he's scolding her for what she did this morning."

Sakura nodded, she agree with the last part. They both waited for Tsume to storm off with her anger. That or throw some kunai's at everyone.

* * *

An hour had passed and they had switch positions. Sakura was to the left of Tasuna while Tsume was to the right. Sasuke had taken the head while Kakashi to the back.

"When will we get a break?" Sakura said while she dragged her feet. Tsume sighed as she watched her teammate complain.

"We're almost to a point where we can rest Sakura, don't complain so much." Kakashi said while reading his book still.

As the all passed a small puddle did Kakashi reach down for a kunai while the others weren't looking.

Tsume, slight growing angry with her pink haired teammates ranting, turned to her teacher. As she looked at him did she see his blood dripping from the blades from two mist ninja.

Team seven watched as the two dropped Kakashi's body to the ground.

"Looks like we have someone else to play with brother." neither genin knew who had spoken, each shaking with fear and anger.

"Sakura, protect Tasuna!" Sasuke said as he charged at the two missing nins.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Sakura yelled, though she had followed his order none the less.

"Sakura, stay there, I'm going to help him." Tsume said, though she felt weak from the fact that she saw someone die.

Tsume quickly charged at the two while they were busy with Sasuke, drawing out two shuriken did she throw them.

"Sasuke! To your left!" Tsume shouted as she threw two kunai also.

"Boke! You'll only get in the way!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed one of the on coming Kunais'.

"Shut up idoit, I don't care what you may say, but you seriously have to get over your problems with me!" Tsume's voice was cold has she looked at Sasuke. "What I am is because of how I was raised. If you detest me then you should detest Konoha for my life." with that she charged leaving Sasuke to ponder on what she said.

* * *

"Well, you see, that was a replacement jutsu Tsume..." Kakashi said while backing up.

"Fine, it doesn't matter." Tsume said while she pouted, they had captured the two mist nins and had sent a messenger to tell Konoha.

Kakashi sighed as he turned to face Tasuna. "Why are rogue shinobi after you?" Tasuna took a wary step back.

"Because I am the bridge builder for my village." Tasuna spoke with his face covered in shadows.

"Then we will have to go back and get this mission assessed. This should be an A or B rank mission." Kakashi looked at his team hoping that one of them would agree with him."Sakura, Sasuke, Tsume. Would you like to continue?"

Tsume looked at her two team mates and her teacher. "I wish to continue."

Sasuke, still thinking about what she said, nodded his head to agree to go on.

Sakura, following Sasuke, nodded her head vigorously.

"Then we will continue, but Gato will surely send a higher ranked ninja out next time to finish the job." Kakashi said, as he looked at his team.

"Kaka sensei, may I state something." Kakashi nodded allowing Tsume to continue. "Team seven is all ego, no brain besides Sakura." this made Kakashi fall backwards, Sasuke to suppress a smile, and Sakura to blush.

"Lets get going, we lost to much time here then." Tasuna said with a smile, he had started to change his mind about this team full of kids.

* * *

Here is my next chapter. I tried to make it as long as I could with out killing my self. So here is the official Chapter 10!

R&R please


	11. Enter Haku and Zabuza

**Enter Haku and Zabuza: **updated on

Dec 14, 09

Hello everyone. I know I have been slacking on this story and working harder on my 'Lost Memories', but I have been debating on whether I should fix my chapters and have Sasuke & Tsume instead of Gaara & Tsume, or if I should do the love triangle. Well, I think It would be interesting if I did a triangle love, since you hardly see one on here. So here we go, back onto the story of our Twin ninja, although it most centers around Tsume...

* * *

They had been walking none stop tell they reached the boat and sailed across, the fog thick covering the boat from any peeping eyes. Tsume, who had sat at the front of the boat, was pondering if Sasuke or Sakura would ever get the fact that she was angry. Neither of her team mates had noticed, or if they did, that she had become slightly aggravated over the last few weeks since her 'thanks' towards Kakashi.

"Tsume, if you lean any farther you'll be swimming to shore." Tsume snapped out of her train of thought and quickly caught herself from falling into the icy water. Her eye's narrowed as she thought of how much she hated her urge to punch something for her team and incompetent teacher for not caring about how she felt or any thing. "Tsume..." Tsume jerked out of her thought process again, this time she had leaned out farther out of the boat, her breast nearly skimming the water. "If you don't pay attention to what you're doing, you might get in trouble." nodding quickly, Tsume bit her lip, her body was being most incompetent over the last few weeks, following orders that she didn't tell it to.

"Fine Kaka sensei, its just hard to see threw this mist." Tsume spoke, her voice weak, making Kakashi worry for her even more. He, like some others, had noticed that she had been spacing out and doing stuff that put her in danger from her own self.

As the boat hit shore team seven and Kakashi got out, each of them cursing the mist and the fact that once they were out of the boat he had zoomed out and left them stranded. Tsume felt bored, and extremely put out . "Can we get move on. Your arguing over something we have no control over is becoming quiet annoying."

Kakashi could tell that his student wasn't in the mood for her teammates constant attitude or lack there of. Tsume had begun to storm off into the fog leaving both teammates and Tazuna behind.

Tsume had only walked a few feet away when she hit something solid. Cursing her luck did she look up to see two shinobi, each wearing a mist hitai ate.

"Well, if it isn't a leaf brat." Tsume quickly got up she felt scared as she felt both their chakra hit her.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." bowing slightly, but keeping her eyes on them both did she wait for a response.

"Zabuza sensei, we both know she didn't mean anything by that." the small one said as he looked pleadingly up at the other taller man.

"Quiet Haku." Zabuza said as he unstrapped his sword. "She shouldn't bow like that, what if I was an enemy ninja. I could cut of her head before she could react."

Tsume's eyes narrowed as she jumped back taking a fighting stance. "I told you that I am sorry, I can't see anything due to this fog." As she finished her sentence did she feel the kunai in her back. Cutting threw her thin layer of clothing and drawing a small amount of blood.

"Don't complain. Adjust to your new battle field." Zabuza's voice said as he pushed the dagger deeper into her spin. She flinched slightly as she felt the small trickle of blood roll down her spine.

"Oh," Tsume reached into her holster grabbing a kunai and spinning around, slitting the mans throat. "I guess I could try." she said with a small blood lust full smile.

"She just wiped out my water clone." Zabuza grumbled, his sword was now by his side, ready to attack at any moments notice.

"She is no threat to us. Let us just leave her here." Haku said with a groan as he put a hand on Zabuza's sword.

"No, I don't mind a fight." Tsume said taking a daring step forward. "It's just what I need to relieve my self of this pint up anger."

* * *

You may kill me now if you wish, but do it threw a review please. I know this chapter is short, but at the time being it is the best I can do. I will make the next one a battle.

Zabuza and Haku!


	12. authors note

Ok, lets begin, since it is the last quater at my school, I wont be able to update so much, So I am sorry, you will just have to wait a few weeks or a month... I am sorry, please forgive me.

So just read my fav's!


	13. Precious Person?

**Precious Person?: **updated on

Dec 15, 09

* * *

Tsume looked at the two mist ninja. She could feel Zabuza's lust for her blood stronger then ever. Her body begging her to turn tail now and leave this fight for another day. Quickly biting her lower lip, making those thoughts leave her mind quickly as she concentrated on the battle. Her eyes watched as best as they could threw the mist, even though it was only a few feet. If she moved backwards, she knew that she was dead. Why had she gotten into this fight? Simply because of team seven and their grudge for her psychotic moment. Oh, if she died, she was totally haunting them and their children for years to come, oh yes she was.

"Please go ahead and attack, I can't wait to see how much fun you'll bring." she said licking her lips, hoping to taste some blood. It had been along time since she tasted blood.

"Then I will make the first move." she froze and turned around, the back of her neck stung from someone breathing on it. "Where are you looking? I'm not over there?" she spun around again, her eyes growing wide. _Crap! I'm at a disadvantage!_

* * *

Kakashi watched at Sakura and Sasuke grumbled. Tsume had left them, most likely angry with them. At any rate, Kakashi was pissed, but he wouldn't show it to any one, at least not until he could wrap his hands around the blonds neck and ring her life! Oh, he would enjoy that. But for now, he would take Tasuna to his house, start Sasuke and Sakura on some training. Tree climbing, read some of his book, then at night hunt for their missing third member. She would be hungry by then, considering she hadn't eaten anything all day.

* * *

Tsume felt another blow to her back. Her left arm hung useless at her side. She was weak, she couldn't fight at his level. Tears began to sting her eyes as she felt another stab of pain. Gripping her last kunai in her left hand did she charge into what she hoped was the enemy.

"Have you quit playing 'ninja' now?" Tsume froze, her body felt cold as she felt the blade of his sword on her neck. Was she going to die like this? Was she really that useless? Had she failed to do the one thing she wanted to do: to bring back her sister?

"Chiro..." Tsume said, the tears flowing freely down her face, she had lost this battle, she was worthless to her sister. She would never be able to protect her at her current strength.

"Worthless." Zabuza said, removing the blade and letting Tsume's body fall to wet ground. "You can't even fight to save your life."

"Zabuza sama," Haku said, appearing at the older mans side "let her live." Zabuza snorted, but turned around, leaving Haku to treat Tsume's wounds. "Don't blame him for this." Tsume stared at the mist shinobi who was leaning over her.

"I do not blame him, I blame my self for becoming so weak." Haku froze, looking into Tsume's azure eyes.

"Do you have someone to protect? Someone special?" weakly Tsume smiled, blood dripped down her mouth.

"Yes. I have someone special, dear to me." Haku smiled, nodding that she had answered correctly.

"Then you shall become strong. Stronger to protect that special someone." with that Tsume fell asleep, her body to weak to stay awake.

"What do we do now?" Haku asked softly to Zabuza, not wanting to wake Tsume.

"She's a genin from Konoha. Her team has to be around here somewhere." with that said, Zabuza laid down onto the grass, his sword at the side. Haku nodded, he also knew of Konoha's ways. Genin stayed with their sensei until they reached Jounin level.

"Then we should assist her tomorrow after she rests." Zabuza frowned, but nodded anyways.

* * *

Sorry about the long gap in chapters, but I had a major writers block, and school is almost over so not much time to get on and type. I am hopeful that I can finish this by the end of 2008, if not, then one of you needs to beet me up!

Quiz time: Should Haku be a girl of boy? (if I had put boy in the past please forgive me)


	14. Annoying blond

**Annoying blond: **updated on

Dec 15, 09

* * *

Kakashi could smell the blood on the ground as he moved closer to the spot they had come, what scared him more was, it had been nearly two hours since he had begun his search for Tsume.

"Where are you?" Kakashi said, his eyes searching for the reason of the blood and why he felt he was heading into an ambush?

Zabuza groaned as he felt someone kick his hand.

"Oi, teach me something!" the voice sounded more like a demand, who the heck would demand anything of him! "Oi, freak! I told you to train me!" Zabuza frowned at the name the person gave him. Silence followed for a few minutes before ... Where was his sword?

His eyes shot open as he looked to his right. No sword. Left. None.

"Haku, where is my-" Haku wasn't there. "Where the heck did he go?"

Zabuza grumbled as he slowly stood, stretching his muscles from sleep. He scanned the area only to frown, there was blood lining the grass, probably from the blond... Where was that annoying genin anyway?

"Finally!" Ah, there comes the loud mouth brat. "Do you know how long I have waited for you to wake up! Haku left hours ago to grab ointment for- I don't know what- and all that I could do was train with that sword of yours."

"Where is it now?" Zabuza said, restraining his fury to break the girl's neck after getting it back.

"That's the thing, it hasn't come back down-" the girl was cut off as a loud thud echoed threw the forest, cursing following it after. "Oh, finally!" Zabuza's eyes widened as he followed the blond to the source of the language.

"How long has it-?"

"-been up in the sky? Two hours, shortly after I kicked you in the head... and torso..." silence followed, making Zabuza a little ticked off, where else had she kicked him with out him knowing? "...and called you a freak. Then I got a response from, you said 'shut up and train with the sword'. I took it as 'Take my sword and hurl it up into the air'." she laughed, making Zabuza's eyes close, this girl was weak last night, now she could throw a 295 pound sword into the air and have it not come back down for two hours!

"Oh, there it-" the blond began only to stop "Oh, crap!" Zabuza watched as the girl did a double back and hid behind him.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" Zabuza said, watching her peek from behind his left arm.

"Tsume!" Zabuza's head snapped down to his sword, there next to the hilt stood a pissed off Jounin, not an ordinary jounin but one Hatake Kakashi the copy cat ninja of Konoha.

"You could have warned me before hand that your Jounin instructor was the copy cat." Zabuza said with a groan. This girl was nothing but bad luck, and all she had was luck! How, he didn't know. Why did he get him self into this situation, simply because he was angry yesterday when she bumped into them. Now he regretted the whole meeting and this village.

"Hey Kaka baka." Tsume said in a small voice that didn't suit her. "You really should watch were your going, I mean, you look like crap. Did you purposely get in the swords landing zone just to get special attention or what?"

Zabuza watched as the man in front of him looked ready to rip her head off. "Tsume, was it by chance that it fell right where I was standing?" Zabuza watched as a single sweat dropped form on Tsume's head. She did that on purpose? But...

"But, fur ball said it would be fun, you didn't bleed much when I trapped you in the vortex."

"How the heck did you do this?" Zabuza said in an annoyed tone, he was starting to lose his patience with the girl.

"Simple freak, Fur ball told me my 'sensei' was coming and to throw your sword, which I was training with, if you didn't notice, half the tree's in that area where not there from last night, and throw into the air. A little chakra manipulation and" she clapped her hands loudly to make some sound effect "Walla, but I was suppose to kill him. This is the second time he has lived!" she grumbled as she, again, hid behind Zabuza's massive back.

"Wait." Zabuza glanced down at Kakashi, who had finally taken notice of him "What are you doing with Zabuza?"

"Zabu-who?" Tsume said as she poked around to see Kakashi.

"Zabuza Momochi, the silent killer."

"Finally, your lucky I wasn't an enemy nin, or you would be dead right now, copy cat." Zabuza said with a grown.

"Copy cat or more like catty cat!" Tsume said only to be silenced by two pairs of glares. "Fine gang up on little old me." Tsume said, holding up her hands in defeat.

"Tsume, we should leave and return to our mission." Kakashi said, watching Zabuza with interest.

"Only if you smack those two dolts to wake up and smell the blood on the horizon. We chose to be ninja, and we can't pretend to be pampered!" Tsume said, narrowing her eyes at her teacher.

"I can't control your teammates."

"Then I'll stay with Zabuza, tell those two twerps that I am a human being which enjoys a lot of blood." Tsume smiled as she looked down at her teacher. "Oh, by the way, you're in my divination of destruction."

Zabuza frowned as he turned his head to see Kakashi's expression. The strongest shinobi that Konoha had was scared; his only visible eye was wide as he looked both left and right.

"Where is it?" Zabuza watched as Tsume sat next to his branch. "Where is Kitsune?"

"Everywhere. You know he cannot escape the trap, our prison. Yet, when we thirst for ones blood, we will want ones blood." she smiled, as if she was innocent of what would happen in a few moments. "Our eyes were set on you, simple because you smell of blood."

* * *

Ahh! Cliff hanger! But this is why Tsume doesn't like Kakashi, because he smells of blood and Tsume doesn't like that Kakashi is regained as a human instead of a demon like she is.

Well, enjoy and tell me how you like it with a nice hefty review, I love getting those! Oh, how do you like my Zabuza point of view, I thought it would be perfect for what was happening in this chappy!


	15. Beginning of the rumor

**Beginning of the rumor: **updated on

Dec 15, 09

* * *

**Hello my dedicated, or not so, people. I am here to update this cursed story that had made me fall behind! Here you go.**

Tsume smiled down at her teacher from her spot next to Zabuza. She was feeling soo happy now that she could play more with Kakashi.

"Hey Sensei, you know, you haven't moved yet." Zabuza watched, interested as to WHY Kakashi, the sharingan KAKASHI! was scared of something his OWN genin would have made or have done.

"Tsume, tell me now, what type of trap have you set?" Again, Zabuza watched interestedly before looking shocked as Haku appeared behind Kakashi, who Zabuza and Tsume saw, turned, ready for the killing strike.

"Saiyonara, Hatake Sensei." Zabuza felt a chill run down his spine as his own sword seemed to move on its own, lifting from his spot on the ground and lunging at Kakashi with speed even he could not do.

"HAKU GET OUT NOW!" Zabuza yelled looking to see the blonds face, her eyes seeming to bleed red before smiling wide. He continued to watch, even after Haku landed next to him, Kakashi fighting for his life against his massive sword. And Tsume, sitting on the branch, in pure anticipation.

"Hurry, fox, he'll figure it out soon." She mumbled low so Zabuza and Haku barely heard it.

"Tsume! Snap out of it!" Haku turned to face Zabuza, noticing that he looked pale. It was then that he felt the killer intent rolling over him, suffocating him. "What-"

"HURRY UP AND KILL HIM FURBALL!" Tsume shouted, throwing some kunai at Kakashi, who barely dodged the first one before the second slammed into the middle of his back. Tsume's smiled widened, her teeth, both Myst shinobi saw, had grown into fangs before she herself lunged forward, attacking Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi watched in horror as the sword stopped only to have his own student, although insane, attack him. _I'm dead meat. _Kakashi quickly jumped to the side before pulling out the kunai from his back. He was feeling irritated that his own life was in the hands of some made monster! Tsume watched from behind the sword, her lips moving, her words to soft for him to hear before he noticed the red in her eyes. "Kyuubi." Kakashi said with slight distress.

"Oi! Blondie! Enough of this!" Zabuza yelled from his position before landing between the middle of them. "I don't care WHAT you do to you jounin instructor, but YOU DO NOT USE **MY **SWORD TO KILL HIM WITH!" Tsume, Kakashi notice with relief, jumped before the sword fell to the ground and her eyes turned blue again.

"Eh! But-" Tsume looked on the verge of tears before pouting, making Kakashi and Zabuza turn their heads, how could a monster have such an innocent POUT! Haku smiled as he landed next to Tsume.

"Come on, you had so many chances to kill him, why didn't you?" Tsume blushed at this, making Haku smile wider. Zabuza and Kakashi quickly looked at each other, this was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

**With in the span of a week!(as the story)**

Kakashi paced around the hut, hearing what Zabuza was saying his mission was: to Kill Gato. After he had finished Kakashi, along with Tasuna, explained that they also had a problem with Gato, due to the man wanting to kill team seven's client, Tasuna. Zabuza, who made everyone flee the room (not Kashi sensei!), as he smiled, pure delight and blood lust rolling off of him.

After they had made a deal that they would help each other, cause in a way, they both got there mission done when it was over, they watched at Haku pestered Tsume. Oh, don't think the other two members of team seven didn't notice the dark maroon blush that came over our heroin's face when Haku kept saying something then laughing at what ever it was that the two **WERE **talking about.

Now, we all know girls like to gossip when they know something is juice and they WANT in. Sakura, who had quickly given up on trying to avoid Tsume and Haku, had her tongue cut out as the saying goes 'curiosity killed the cat'. Well, lets us start out like this!

One day, Sakura walked towards the lake, she couldn't help but hearing Tsume's loud at times voice as she told Haku, she could only guess, to 'shut up'. Sakura, who had been dying of curiosity, had slowly and very stealthy, crept up to listen. Although what she over heard may to this day, be the biggest gossip that she'd ever spread when she got back to Konoha, that is if one blond insane mad women did not find out. It went like this:

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, but we both know its true! You keep blushing!"

"Well, the way you say it sounds horrible! Soo.... stop."

_Horrible? Oh, tell tell! **CHAAA! BLACK MAIL!**_

"Oh, but Tsu chan! You know you haven't meet his eyes all day or for the past couple of days!"

"SO! Maybe that's because you and Zabu kun kept getting in my way! HUH!"

Haku giggle femininely, "Duh! I already know that Zabuza sama has already noticed! I mean, you go after his blood often, from what Sakura san and Sasuke san say."

"That has nothing to do with what your suggesting feme chan (Tsume's nickname for haku since he's so feminish!)!" silence

Sakura couldn't help but listen even harder, who had they said that she had tried to take 'blood' from.... slowly realization hit her in the head before she ranoff, not hearing the rest of the conversation. Tsume had a crush on their teacher! KAKASHI!

* * *

**Oh no! Tsume is going to be in a world that she has never seen before! A rumor that Sakura will spread, unless you as the read do not want it.**


	16. Emotions & suffering

**Emotions & sufferings: **updated on

Dec 15, 09

* * *

Tsume walked into the house, Haku trailing behind her. Both of them covered in cuts and mud from fighting over the 'secret'. Tsume was already having a bad day, she couldn't tell if it was going to get any worse of better by the time the sun was gone, which looking out side showed it would be soon. With a sigh she turned to look at Haku, who looked exhausted, but a smile on his face as clear as day.

Tsume, who looked around the living room and the dining room looked empty. "Um Haku, were they going to the bridge today?" Haku stopped laughed before thinking for a few seconds.

"No, they didn't even have plans for today. You don't think Zabuza sensei went after Gato and then your team went after him, hm?" Tsume shook her head, she didn't believe that at all. Slowly they went to the roof, sitting on it like they usually did, only this time with silence.

"Tsume, do you mind telling me why your sadistic?" Haku asked after silence had claimed the two for half an hour. Tsume thought about this for a while before she looked at her 'friend'. With a sigh of relief or fear, did she open her mouth, speaking softly.

"It has to do with my village." she began in a soft voice, making Haku lean towards her to listen. "Chiro and I were really close all the time, I still don't know why she was like that considering I'm a no good demon about to destroy everyone in sight..." Tsume hissed that last part, as if it was venom that she was ready to in snarl her victim in if they got to close. "I was always called 'demon', 'Hell spawn', and all that junk since I could even walk, stupid fools, thinking that just because I was a infant that I didn't know anything!" Haku jumped at the sheer blood lust that shot out of Tsume as her eyes turned red, blood trailing down her arms from digging her nails, which were now pointed, into her own arm. "I hated who I was! They didn't see that. I hated hurting Chiro! They didn't care!" Tsume broke off, trying to calm down her raging emotions before they grew out of hand. Haku watched as Tsume's blue eyes opened, not the blood red of a monster that they were seconds before.

"Haku, have you ever been killed before?" Haku looked stumped, before stuttering out an answer.

"No! If I was I wouldn't be here right now!" Haku said before looking at the tears almost red in color fall down Tsume's face.

"I thought so. I never told any one, but I died when I was nine." Haku paled before looking at her, trying to tell if she was lying or joking in some way, before shying a way as the pale skin and dead face of his new found friend. "Chiro doesn't know. I promised that man I would never tell her, I will never hurt Chiro, I can't do that." Tsume laughed, sounded dead as if nails on a chalk board. "I'm a demon, who cares about a human. Pathetic right?" Haku, noticing the gloom that was enveloping them jumped over, hugging Tsume's shoulders.

"They are fools!" Haku nearly shouted in her ear. "Your human, your beautiful, and your nothing that they say you are." Haku noticed Tsume's trembling body under his before he looked down on her.

"You shouldn't ask a question if you refuse to acknowledge the truth." Tsume said before breaking out of Haku's grip and jumping down off the roof, leaving Haku to ponder more.

* * *

Tsume walked over to the trees that Kakashi had taught them the tree walking. Then slowly to the lake a few feet away before looking into the clear water's that Zabuza had begun to teach them water walking. With a sigh did she slowly start to walk into the water, already had removed the heavy shirt, leaving her fish net and tight under shorts on, while she swiftly jumped the rest of the way, scrapping her right knee on the shallow water rocks. coming up slowly for air did she shiver as the wind rushed over her face. Slowly she got up, examining her knee before frowning as the blood was washed way, revealing no scar or form of a cut.

"I can't even commit suicide with you watching over me like a mother hen, can I fox." a small chuckle was heard in her head as she walked farther in to the lake, before submerging all the way.

A few minutes passed before Tsume rose up, her face pale as she used long strokes to reach a shallow shore line. Taking raspy breaths did she look at what she had in her had, a kunai that Sasuke had lost in here, there first day that they had learned to water walk. Smiling softly did she throw it against the tree where Sakura had swiftly concord the tree walking on her first try.

"They don't even realize how much I detest them, nor cherish them." tears trailed down the lines of water dripping from her hair before she leaned forward to look at her face. "Disgusting, why can't anyone tell a monster and a person a way?" with a sigh of tangiest regret did she walk to the shore to dry in the cool wind and the hidden sun, hoping that she some how got sick from it.

**Not while I'm around kit.** Tsume barked out a laugh before dropping to her hands and knees, not expecting to be tired from a swim.

"Brat, what are you doing." Tsume jumped before looking up to see Zabuza, smirking down at her.

"Wow, so Haku was wrong, you didn't do a suicide mission by your self... then that means team seven went after a retard." Tsume laughed brashly before feeling a foot kicking her into her own tree climbing tree. Coughing up blood did she look up to see Zabuza's face, contorted into a wide smirk behind his bandages as he looked down on her.

"I don't like 'hell spawn' talking like they know me." Tsume felt her eyes wide before narrowing slightly.

"Did you over hear?" Tsume almost spat out, watching to see what he would do or say. Zabuza smirked before squatting down. His hand reaching out as if to touch her before a couple more shinobi appeared, each one that of team seven. Haku also stood amongst their ranks. This made her panic a little before quickening her body to sit up right against the tree as a life line. _No! NO NO NO NO!! _her mind screamed as she watched each of them smirk down at her wide eyed expression before she saw something shiny pierce her shoulder.

Tsume paused to look down to her left before she saw the blood dripping off the end of the senbon before landing on her now dead hand. Glancing up to look at Haku did she pale, Haku's face was contorted into a smile that did not suit his feminine face.

"Why?" she cried out before trying to pry her shoulder and the senbon off of the tree. "Why are you doing this!" Tsume cried out again, hearing the Kyuubi's muffled yelps as Tsume continued to pry her shoulder, senbon and all.

"Why shouldn't we. You admitted you nothing but a filthy murderous demon." Sasuke stated, repeating her own doubts in her heart. She paused, her eyes like that of a rabbit caught in the head lights.

"We're just going to kill you, that way Konoha feels safer." Kakashi stated, reading his book, though his eye(s) on her. Her mind slowly began to shut down before she felt another senbon pierce her left arm, lower then the first.

"I can't have competition, now can I, brat." Zabuza said before bringing back his fist, hearing cheers from behind him. Slowly Tsume watched as Zabuza's punch connected with her jaw. Soon followed by metal enter and tearing at flesh. Tsume tried her best not to cry out as she felt that butcher her arm, slowly moving to another segment of her body before she saw nothing but red. Kyuubi, noticing the weak and unwillingness to survive in his host, growled loudly before he felt himself being pushed back into Tsume's mind. One word ringing out from her mind. _Gomenasai.

* * *

_

Haku watched as team seven tried to comfort Zabuza, making him laugh a little. His master was being antsy since they were not going to kill Gato any time soon. With a sigh did he look out over the night. The tree's hidden by everything that the clouds wanted not to be seen. It gave him a feeling of dread, a feeling that he was nothing, that he had lost his everything. Another sigh left him, drawing the attention of all around him, even Tasuna and Tsunami. Inari, who had been tucked in bed long ago after returning from the market with his mom, stirred in his bed as he felt the tension in Haku's second sigh.

"Don't worry, Tsume is strong." Haku nodded as Kakashi stated that, not letting the shivers of both Tsume's teammates go unbeknown to him.

"It's been hours since she left." Haku stated, pouting and fearing the worst for his friend. "She wasn't exactly in a good mood when she left either." This, although spoken softly, made both Zabuza and Kakashi look at him.

"Sasuke, Sakura, why don't you two help Tsunami with the laundry?" Kakashi said in a stern voice, making both of them jump. They quickly left before doing the task that Kakashi gave them.

"Haku, what happened while we were gone?" Kakashi said, noticing Haku's pale completion.

"I asked her why..." Haku gulped before taking a some what easing breathing "she hated Konoha." he spat out fast before flopping on the ground as the killing aura rolled off Kakashi, making Zabuza step back wearily.

Kakashi took some time to look at Haku before looking out at what little of the forest he could see. He knew Tsume would be fine, but why would she actually tell Haku anything about her self? "Tell me everything." Kakashi said sternly, making the demon of the Myst shiver at his tone.

* * *

Haha! I have done it! A cliff hanger! I am stuck on them for a while! HAha lol


	17. Notice of eviction

NOTICE! Alright everyone. This will be the last one for a month, I wont have internet or any means to update any of my works. I am sorry for this information, but when I do get back online I will try to update as Fast as I can, So please, do not fret, I am NOT giving up on this story or any others.


	18. Tsume's unspoken feelings

**Tsume's unspoken feelings: **updated on

Dec 15, 09

* * *

Chapter 17: Twin Uzumakis'

Chappy name: Tsume's unspoken feelings

Sai's words of unknown wisdom: Ok, here is my belated New Years! I hope you all enjoy it! I mean, shesh, I couldn't believe how many times I had to just walk away from this chappy, to many sad's.  
Alright, now to make this more known: This chapter is actually where I added some of the 'never did before' in. like Crap, and Shit. Yeah, not horrible, but I don't do stuff like that unless I have nothing grisly or sadistic to add. And I will NEVER add a 'f' or other ' B A D' word in any of my stories, until you, as my reviews, say to. ok that's it.

Sai's own stupid little poem:

**Upon the ground, where the earth lies still. Do I look at the world around. I cannot seem to see the world that lies with in my sight. For my eyes do not see past the inches of the spiders web.  
_For what reasons that they entangle my ensnared, pathetic form. Do I relies that there is not one drop of light to show the ground that I rest upon._  
****So my screaming goes unheard. My tears go unseen. Yet this spider still creeps ever close to my withering heart; watching as I suffer. What have I done wrong in this life of mine? What have I done to bring hell upon my never dieing soul?  
**And the spider will always say, in that ice cold voice of his: _You looked down upon her, and sadistically killed that child._

* * *

Kakashi listened to what Haku had to say, it had shocked him a little about what he had learned, but over all of it, he was overly anxious to have his misbehaving, suicidal, and demonic student back under the roof that was sheltering her and her team. It had taken a time for Haku to finish the story, yet Kakashi knew that he was holding something back, what ever it was, it wasn't something that he wanted to share. He could tell that Haku still didn't understand what ever it was that Tsume had told him.

"Haku, what else did Tsume say?" Kakashi asked as calmly as he could, not wanting to scare the boy more then he had.

Haku, who was currently looking at the floor with Zabuza behind him, tried to glance at Zabuza before answering the question, which did not get what he wanted since Zabuza was looking at Kakashi for some means of truth of what the sliver Konoha jounin wanted from his own pupil.

"She told me that she died..." Haku stopped, not sure what else to say, knowing that Kakashi wanted all of it. "When she was nine. Some man did it, told her not to tell her sister..." Haku paused again before looking up at Kakashi. "She seemed glad when she said that 'Chiro' didn't know about it."

Silence befell the room as Haku had spoke, making everything a little pale at the meaning of the words 'dead'. Zabuza scrunched up his face before walking over towards Kakashi, grabbing him by the collar of his Jounin vest while dragging him out of the room. Haku watched, shocked at the aggressive behavior of getting the other Jounin alone with him.

It had taken both Kakashi and Zabuza a while to get to the place where Zabuza had wanted to get to, due to Kakashi trying to free him self to walk up right. After they had paused, Kakashi being released, did Zabuza wait a few more moments to speak up about what was on his mind.

"Kakashi," Zabuza began in a cold tone. "What the heck is wrong with your village?!" Zabuza shouted out the last bit, grabbing the stunned Konoha nin by the front of his already beaten vest. "All I've learned so far about your 'honorable' village is that it treats its shinobi like crap! Even my lousy village treats those with a kekkai genkai with SOME respect!" Zabuza shook the front of Kakashi's robes, due to his anger increasing with every word he had spoken.

Kakashi watched in slight alarm as he heard the ripping of his vest in his ears, accompanied by Zabuza's accompanied screaming that came at him with no remorse. After he had stopped, Kakashi took this opportunity to try to get his vest back. Grabbing Zabuza's wrist did he apply slight pressure, which did nothing but anger Zabuza, who then moved forward, pushing Kakashi backwards trying to keep some space between him and a soon to be his 'reaper'. Again Kakashi tried to have Zabuza release him, making Zabuza push forward, soon slamming him against the tree. Kakashi winced as he heard popping coming from his joints as he was pinned between Zabuza and the tree.

"Zabuza, calm down!" Kakashi tried to say with a calm voice, which was ruffled up a little due to the slight pain in his back.

"Why!" Growled out Zabuza as he moved forward, effectively blocking all ways to escape. "I haven't heard one thing that was 'nice' about Konoha since I joined your worthless team. How the heck am I to finish my mission when it seems your whole _**TEAM IS SCREW UP IN THE HEAD**_!" Kakashi could only notice when he thought he saw red glint in Zabuza's iris before vanishing. "Both those brats think 'Demon' when they look at Tsume, I even see it in your eyes every time you let your guard down. I don't even want to know WHAT Konoha does when she even steps threw those gates! Now, tell me this, why is it that everyone hates her when she has done nothing to you except what a Shinobi is suppose to do."

Kakashi paused, allowing Zabuza's words to sink into his mind, taking root into what he already knew. Tsume was a demon, because Konoha made her into it. He had not known he had also looked at Tsume the same way the village had until Zabuza had pointed it out. Could it be that... is also was his fault that team seven had not fully excepted...

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said softly before looking at Zabuza in the eyes. "Sorry you have to get involved, but Tsume is a weapon for Konoha, that is all she will ever be." Kakashi could see the hatred and utter disbelief roam threw Zabuza's eyes before he backed off a little.

Silence had followed this. Zabuza holding Kakashi's vest in a dead lock grip which was slowly loosening. Kakashi staring Zabuza dead in the face while both men were barely inches away from each other. Kakashi's hands gripped against Zabuza's own wrist. All the while being watched by a pair of blue eyes slightly purple from charka use. Watching as they fought, not noticing her grisly appearance from the tree line, sun coating her sun kissed skin and blond hair. Showing the damage that had befallen her form. Blood trailing from her tattered clothing that barely clung to her or stuck to her due to the shiny blood that coated her ever paling skin.

"If I am just a weapon for Konoha, then it explains a crap load of stuff you've done to me." Tsume screamed out in agony, making both men look at her in horror before pain registered in their minds, neither noticing the blood that kept seeping out of the wounds that refused to heal. "I knew Konoha was a piece of shit, but... and yet... WHY THE HECK SHOULD I CARE ABOUT ANYONE! WHY SHOULD I CRY WHEN YOU ALL GET HURT! WHY DO I CARE WHEN SAKURA IS IN TROUBLE, WHEN SASUKE CAN'T SEEM TO RELIES THAT HE'S... he's..." tears slowly began to mix with the blood on her face, creating two lines that showed on her face as she collapsed to her knees, crying in the grass as she fell forward. "I just wanted to belong like Chiro. I just wanted to have friends. I JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW I WAS HUMAN!" Zabuza had let go of Kakashi as he walked swiftly over to Tsume, watching as her form was wracked with tears. He slowly knelt next to her, making sure to keep an eye on Kakashi, while laying a hand on her back.

"Shush. I promise, I wont allowing them to hurt you any more." Zabuza said softly, trying to sooth her.

"PROMISE!" Tsume laughed, allowing her body to tighten up, allowing Zabuza to feel it. "They all promised. What happened, nothing but blood." Kakashi watched stunned before he felt the Kyuubi's chakra roam from Tsume's body, enveloping her and Zabuza. He could still see their outline, but foggy. "He promised that if I died they'd care, did they, they just said ' 'it' survived, and I thought we had finally gotten ride of that monster'. Did she care when she asked 'if I stab you threw the heart, then you can "play" with your 'sister''! Did anyone in that village care! NO THEY DID NOT!" Kakashi watched as Tsume pinned Zabuza down on the ground with ease, gripping his throat with her claw like hands. "Did Kakashi sensei care that I always tried to 'train' like that old man wanted me to! NO! Sarutobi promised me! Promised that he wouldn't be like the village, like everyone else. Was he... no..." Tsume laid her forehead onto Zabuza's chest, felling his heart rapidly thumping against her tears. "Did I care when you all tried to kill me......" Kakashi watched as the chakra vanished into nothing more then a thin sheet of heat that covered the area. All he could see was Tsume's pale blood covered face for the first time, hear the last words that were muffled from the chakra. "Yes." with that her lithe body fell limp on Zabuza's who quickly gripped her shoulders, looking at her with clear visual jaw open face.

All that Kakashi could tell was, he had lost his student because he was just like his village. He had lost his student because he could not tell that all she had wanted was someone to actually treat her like he would treat those who walk down the market path. Like the Uchiha that she was teamed up with. Or like a no shinobi background family like Sakura. She had only wanted recognition for allowing the village to 'kill' her soul everyday.

"A demon who'd die to save a worthless village if they'd only asked her too. Is that a weapon, or just something Konoha enjoys doing to a 'true' shinobi." Zabuza asked before getting up, supporting Tsume all the while, and heading back to the house. "I'm leaving, and Tsume's coming with me, the Mizukage and the resistance both will work together on this one, I can promise you that." with that he left into the forest, leaving Kakashi there in his wake.

* * *

Sai's thank you's: Thank you for keeping with this demo story. keep with it tell the end and tell me what you think!

Sai's ending words: I know that the my poems, if you've read alot of them, are sad, but they do go with what I write and they express emotions better then any of my stories. That is why I love them, cause they do insure that I trap... I mean capture... crap, insnarel? no no.. well, to make you continue to come back. there you go! lol


	19. pain of words spoken before

**Pain in words spoken before: **updated on

Dec 15, 09

* * *

chapter 18: Twin Uzumakis'

Chappy name: The pain in words spoken before

Sai's words of unknown wisdom: I know that I'm not very good at writing and making much sense, but I do hope you all don't mind the horrible grammar and spelling.

Sai's own stupid little poem:

**When your heart has been torn, do you see the red that is born? When your soul has been shattered, do you feel the cold that swallows? If I told you, '_run_' would you know that I wish it? That I want it? If I told you _'I care' _would that matter?  
For, my hands are covered in the blood of your friends. My soul tainted by the black. Is it right to say_ 'I love you_' when you will always fear my every touch?  
**

* * *

Haku looked over Sasuke and Sakura, both members of team seven kept frittering about, trying to do something to console what ever it was that was hurting them bothering them. With a loud clearing of his throat did he jump down from his spot on the ceiling, landing gracefully on the floor before looking at them. "If your worried about Kakashi, you have no reason to be. He is strong, and Zabuza wont let anything happen, to either of them, unless he is pissed off by something." Haku, seeing on their faces that it was not that that they were worried about, but something else.

"Haku, it's not-" Sakura began only to feel a cold killing felling trailing down her spine. Turning around did she notice Zabuza, glaring at them, as if wanting if not now but for eternity, to rip them apart for a crime they knew nothing about. "Zabuza, what's-" Seeing blood trailing down his bandages on his neck did she stare opened mouth, before looking farther down. With a gasp of clear pain and shock did she see Tsume, looking at them with something similar to pain or fear.

"Haku, we're leaving." Zabuza stated before going over to the floor that was not being used. "After you're done, bring the med. kit." Haku nodded, feeling numb, watching as Tsume was set down on the ground, wincing and trying to grab something to stand up with. "You two, your teacher is out by the lake, leave or I promise you wont be alive for long." Sasuke, knowing that this man was telling the truth, quickly gripped Sakura's upper arm, dragging her out the door.

Quickly returning with the few items that they had, did Haku look down at Tsume, feeling burning pain in his eyes, trying hard to push it down. "What happened?" Haku asked, regaining a small portion of his self.

"it seems Gato paid Konoha rogues." Zabuza stated before looking over to see Haku's eyes again attempt to tear up. "Konoha sees Tsume as nothing but a tool that is no more human or alive then you and me." he paused, feeling his chest tight up before looking down at Tsume. "She's a demon in their eyes, Haku, worse then any clan with a kekkai genkai in Myst." At this Haku snapped his head to look at Zabuza, to make sure he was saying the truth.

"How-" Zabuza raised his hand, silencing him. "Don't know." Haku looked back down at the girl he had grown to love in a few days time, he was slowly beginning to feel the lust to kill her team and any from Konoha, any who dared hurt her. Zabuza, glancing up in shock at the feeling of dread that was thicker then his own, watched as Haku's eyes, for the first time since he had meet the boy, hardened into that of a true weapon, a true killer... No, Zabuza shook his head, Haku was angry, he was feeling the pain of wanting to protect someone precious. with that he laughed, this girl was even more precious to him then his own mentor?!

"We need to leave, now Haku." Haku nodded, picking up all that he had brought down, before leaving quickly threw the door, hoping to the shinigami that the Konoha nins would follow, and any others were in his way.

* * *

Kakashi, feeling empty, watched the spot were Zabuza and Tsume were last. The words still trying to break some resolve that Kakashi never knew he had. He felt cold, he had learned from an enemy that he and his people, his village, were more guilty of all crimes that his village had done. He knew the demon of the myst was right, he knew it with every difficult breath in his heart that he was right. "And I did it also, I persecuted her like everyone else!" with that, he fell to his knees, feeling the primal urge to hide, to do something to atone him.

"Kakashi sensei!" Kakashi looked up over his arms, seeing Sakura and Sasuke looking down at him. "What happened!" He could feel the tears crawling up, stinging, begging to flow and trail down his face, marking him as some kind of sinner. "Kakashi-"

"Sakura," his voice was tight, hard like any double edged sword. "Tsume might not live." he watched their faces as they paled, making him sure that they had seen her. "Konoha, like team seven, believes her to be nothing but a monster..." his voice cracked as he tried to hide the tears with more strength then he had. "Tsume is a person who... who only wished to protect us, she only did it to keep us safe from Konoha, from the people who wish for her dead." he knew what he was saying was not for the two genin in front of him, but for him, the words were to console him. "Tsume, in the councils eyes, is a monster that is, pathetically enough, a weapon to over throw all others." he laughed, dryly, before trying to feel what was causing this break down. Something, he knew, was off.

"Tsume, every time she did something, it was because she was in pain." Kakashi jumped, seeing that Sakura was now speaking. "I feared her, because... i didn't..." he watched as the tears streamed down her face. "She was always hurting! I hated it, mother said not to do anything! Not to help her! Only... only-" She fell to her knees, clutching her sides, whimpering in pain that he, Hatake Kakashi, knew nothing about.

"Tsume, in my opinion, is stronger then us all." Kakashi answered. "With or without Chiro." A pain shot threw his back as he said that name, why did it feel wrong to say Chiro, to say that Tsume was stronger then Chrio with or-

"Kakashi sensei, Zabuza and Haku said their taking Tsume." Kakashi looked up to see, with utter shock and slightly amusement, that the sharingan was activated. For the first time, he could see that the boy was not thinking of fear of Tsume, but as a concerned member of this team.

"Then, we need to get her back. She is, after all, a member of Team Seven."

* * *

Tsume, feeling jolted, opened her eyes slightly to see Zabuza. "What happened?" she asked, her throat sore from yelling constantly.

"I'm taking you to Mizukagure. You're not safe in Konoha." Tsume, feeling the fear etched in her heart widened before she began to struggle.

"No! I have to stay with my team! I have to-" she pinched her face, opening her mouth to scream as she felt the spasms wrack her body. "Itai!" she nearly whispered as it passed.

"Haku, we're stopping." Zabuza looked down to Tsume, who could see the pain and fear welling up in the mans eyes. "Tsume, I am not letting you go to a village that only wants you dead!" he growled out in frustration.

"Then kill me yourself! I refuse" she gasped in pain before taking a few breaths to continue "to leave my village! To leave my sister, to leave" she gridded her teeth, clutching the arm that was holding her head softly. "They are the only ones I love, you and Haku too, I can't loose them. I can't... please don't ask me too." she said, tears trailing down her face. She couldn't- she would not abandon the things she hold dear to her heart.

"Tsume! Your going to die if you don't leave that village! Your team hates you, where is your sister now!" he paused. "Haku and I are trying to keep you alive!" Zabuza snapped, making Tsume go silent for a few minutes.

"Zabzua, I can't leave them, I can't just give up. I promised myself I would do everything I could to keep those I love safe, to make them see me, not what ever monster that they want to see." Tsume said, beginning to stand up. "Be sides, we promised to kill Gato, I will do that, with or without you." Zabuza and Haku watched as Tsume stood, turning towards the area that they had just come from. Planning on walking back to where they came.

* * *

Sai's thank you's: to all who at lest read this crappy story

Sai's ending words: I know that I don't update and my story sucks, but at least I still update the worst story on FF... T.T thats not a good thing, is it... lol


End file.
